Forget me
by blckwaterforeve
Summary: Leah is told to forget and move on.. But will she? Or will she fight? Paul/Leah and Leah/Embry even some Leah/Quil and Leah/Jared moments but in the end BLACKWATER!
1. Chapter 1

**Leah's P.O.V**

I watched as you walked down the street towards _her_house. I walked outside to get the daily." Hey, Jake!" I shouted.

The way you _made_ me feel was ridiculous, the way you smiled at me made me heart flutter like a boy missing the beats on his drum set.

"Hey Leah," you smiled walking over, I couldn't stop the smile forming on my face because you where there, right in front of me, giving me one of your panty dropping grins.

"Hey Jake." I said smiling. I thought you would walk past like always, but to my surprise you came and sat right next to me.

"Leah, we need to talk," you sighed avoiding eye contact. I was confused what did we need to discuss?

"Um sure. What's up?"

"Leah... I've heard some things and I wanted to make sure that..." you trailed of seeing my face.

_This can't be happening!?_ I thought.

"Do you like me?" you asked, the only thought- well word swimming through my head that moment was fuck this is happening!

"What if I say I did?" I asked looking into your eyes you sighed, the smell of peppermint hitting my nose making me sigh in content.

"Well then I would say forget about me. I'm not worth it, you deserve someone better, and I would say I'm with Renesmee and I don't plan on breaking things off with her anytime soon," you responded bluntly looking into my eyes.

I held back a wince, locking eyes with your blank chocolate-brown ones.

"Well it's a good thing I don't then huh?" I say plastering a fake smile on my face, you try to search my face for something; something I'm not going to show.

"Well good, cause I didn't want to lose such a good friend like you," you chuckled standing up.

"Yeah, me to." I say watching you walk away towards her house. I sat there for a few moments maybe hours- before moving in to the house.

It was crazy how I felt so much for you, who thought of me as nothing more than a friend. Why couldn't I be more? I wasn't good enough for Samuel since he left for Emily. Now I'm not good enough for you since Renesmee is your everything.

"Forget me," your words linger in my mind, crushing my heart more, why can't I control who my heart has feelings towards? if I had control I wouldn't be crying in this dark room.

But then I fell asleep thinking your words where right, I _should_forget you. And trust me I _will_. I won't cry over anyone anymore, I'm sick of it.

But how could I when a thought of you crosses my mind and a smile appears? I shouldn't have fallen for you. I _should've_ gave you a cold stare and left you to your depression.

So whose fault is to blame? I guess it's mine's, I let my heart win this time and look where its gotten me- again.

I wish I could take back loving you, but I can't you helped my heart heal from Sam, but now you've crushed it leaving no one, maybe not even myself, to fix back together.

But I promise you one thing, I'll have you panting after me, wishing you never said those words.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah's P.O.V The bell rung making me jump awake. Dammit! I hope we didn't do anything new, if so then, well, I'm fucked! I stood waiting for the people in front to move faster so I could get to lunch.

"Leah!" a voice shouted after me, I looked back just in time to dodge Kimberly's attack." God Lee, the food isn't going anywhere!" she panted moving strands of hair out of her face.

Kimberly has a wide face, mostly cheekbones, with eyes too small to balance them out. Her nose and mouth were both too broad for traditional beauty as her flat black hair was thin and wispy in the wind dark russet skin, long slender legs that goes perfect with her 5'7 height. She was a nice girl, a little shy- socially awkward, but that's what makes her unique- in her own way.

"Guess what?" she squeaked eyes shinning with happiness, I tilted my head to the side half heartedly paying attention, the only thing that piqued my interest was the smell of pizza." Leah!? are you listening?"

"Yes, continue!" I hissed, she winced looking sad. I stopped and look back at her. "Sorry, let's start over. Why are you excited?" I smiled.

"Guess who spoke to me today?" she beamed, I cringed at the dreamy look. I wonder if I looked like that?

"Who Kimmy?"

She pushed me into the corner grinning, "Jared Cameron!" she whispered giddy.

I groaned frustrated, why must she get her panties in a bunch because he spoke to her. "You stopped me to tell me he spoke to you!" I shrieked.

"Well, it was different this time." Yes there where other times- countless times and then he'd repeatedly act like she was invisible!

"Kimmy, I'm your friend- no your best friend, I'll hate to see you crying- again, if he goes back to ignoring you." I mumbled giving her a tight hug, she leaned her head on my shoulder shaking her head

"This time he actually looked into my eyes, it was like he couldn't look away. I thought my feelings for him were just a crush, but now I think I'm in love," she chuckled nodding her head, she gasped looking back to me.

"Lee, I think I love him? I love him, I love him," she kept repeating, I smiled happy for my friend, but that shaky feeling had me worried.

"I'm happy for you Kim, but please don't get your hopes up high, it'll crush me to see you the way I was when.. well you know." I grunted walking into the cafeteria.

The this school always had the latest gossip, it was small to so things went around pretty damn quick. It only took a week for everyone to know my business, from Sam cheating to me liking Jacob, fucking bastards always have to be nosy! That's why I made to show them the bitter side of me, some feared me while others wanted to be with me. But the only person who I let get close to me is Kimberly- and those who know she's my friend tend to back off afraid of my wrath.

"God, don't you hate it when they stare at us?" Kimberly whispered trailing behind me, she hates the attention we attract when we go places.

"Like always, nope, I keep telling you to get use to it why you bother to ignore me is a mystery." I smirked paying for my food, I walked down the aisle behind Kim letting her lead is to _our_ table.

When I found out she had no friends I took the opportunity to hang out with her, show her what its like to have her friend- a loyal since then, I slowly led her out of her shell- which were still moving at a fucking snails pace!

We sat down unraveling our lunch- well she took bites as I devoured it in huge bites."Slow down, you're going ti throw up!" she grumbled in disgust.

I rolled my eyes getting up to grab a drink."I'll be right back," I mutter swallowing my food, she looked hesitant to sit alone." Stay here, watch our things!" I chuckled speeding up to the lunch line.

I cut a few kids but they didn't bother to complain, I saw my younger brother Seth up front and decided to cut him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" he shouted pushing me out of the line, I punched his arm standing in front of him again.

"What does it look like, getting me something to drink!" I laughed walking up, the women at the window gave me a funny look before handing me a cherry icy.

"Thank, I really appreciate it Seth," I laughed heading back to the table, he paid for his food stomping behind me.

"Aren't you going with your friends?" I asked confused, he _never_ hung out with me outside of school saying that I scare people!

"No, I don't feel like going outside, its to cold, thought I'd hang out with my older sister," he shrugged standing next to me.

I tuned him out seeing someone in my seat. "What the hell?" I mumbled slowly walking over to my seat, I stood behind the person scowling at her frightened Kimberly.

"Uh, Leah, that was quick," she mumbled. The boy sitting in my seat tensed not looking back.

" I only went to grab something to drink." I grumbled dryly.

"Sorry, I'll-" I cut him off seeing Kimberly's wounded puppy look.

I sighed begrudgingly shaking my head surprising Jared." Its okay, sit down." I grunted sarcastically, he looked unsure of what I was saying.

"Well, are you going to sit or just stare at me like your constipated?" I hissed.

"Oh, y-yeah." Jared stuttered sitting down. I sat down next to him giving Kimberly's chin a nudge to signal her blush meter was about to pop.

"There you guys are." Quil exclaimed sitting down across from me. I look forward seeing Paul walking over sitting on front of me with both legs spread out causing my legs lay between his.

"Hey Leah," he smirked eyeing me up and down.

"Get a life Paul." I huffed irritated.

"C'mon Leah, no need to be bitchy." He smirks taking the bits of pepperoni from my plate.

I slapped his hand looking up to give him my signature glare. "Damn it Paul get your own!" I yelled as two people come to sit at our table- let me make it clear by our I meant **_Kimberly and_**** I** not these five idiots.

"Stop eating the girls food." Embry chuckled sitting in the seat next to Quil.

Jacob, the guy I know despise came over last sitting next to Kimberly and Quil which had to be in front of me.

_Why does fate hate me?_

"Why are you guys here?" I growled out clenching my jaw, I barely had control of my anger, and these five fucking dim wits are making it harder.

And they said anger management would help ease the anger!

Jared ignored continuing his conversation with Kimberly, fucking bastard! Seth, Quil, Embry shrug, while Jacob said nothing.

What the hell? now that I look at him, he seems to be- Paul wrapped his arms around my waist interfering with my thoughts, "To be with you," he laughed.

What a flirt! I thought rolling my eyes.

But what caught my attention was the way Jake was staring- no, glaring at the arms around me.

Hmm, interesting? I thought, then a thought crossed my mind making me smirk with mischief.

I think I found a way to make him pant after me.

Your gonna be on your knees begging for forgiveness soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Jacobs P.O.V

I woke up and stretched my limbs hearing the tortuous sound of them cracking in protest, my arms and legs hitting the back board of my very small bed. My thoughts immediately drifted to Leah. I had to do it. I _have_ to keep her safe. I can't let what happened with Sam and Emily happen to us-

_'But what about Renesmee, your imprint, your true love?'_ my inner voice spoke reminding me of my imprint.

_'I love her, but I like Leah to, possibly more-'_ again I couldn't finish my sentence because the voice in my head interrupted me.

_'But you love Nessie more!_'

_'But by force!'_ I sighed annoyed, can I ever think in peace? It's either the pack or this annoying voice! I rolled my eyes getting up to grab a pair of random jeans and a shirt quickly throwing them on heading to the bathroom, I didn't bother taking a shower since I'm already late for patrol. I grabbed my green toothbrush scrubbing my teeth to perfection, I mustered all the foamy toothpaste I had in my mouth spitting it out in the sink grabbing the mouthwash, I gurgled for a few minutes letting the burn get to me before spitting it out wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

My eyes landed on the man in the mirror- me, underneath my eyes lay dark circles, reminding me of the sleep that doesn't come at night or the guilt I feel for leading Leah on the months of my depression of loosing Bella then having her choose vampire over me- again. But in the end, I gained something that I thought would end my suffering, but only bought along more. My thoughts tried to trail back to the day I told Leah to forget about me- the day she became bitter and cold, but I pushed it back scowling as I walked out the front door heading to the forest.

I was such an idiot for letting her go if only I knew- _stop, don't think about her!_ I growled at myself, no way can I keep torturing myself because she wants to have fun!

I let out a vicious growl landing on all fours taking off on a sprint. My mind was focused on yesterday's events.

'Where are the guys?' Quil asked looking directly at me.

"I dunno," I shrugged before speaking,"maybe inside? It is 40 degrees out here." I mumbled nonchalantly, thanks to our genetic gene we ran at a 108 degree, thus us not feeling the cold air.

Quil shrugged as we went inside spotting Jared and Seth sitting at a table with two girls, I didn't recognize one but the other I could recognize from five miles away. Leah was sitting there looking as beautiful as ever with mystery girl along with Jared, Seth and Paul. A deep growl escaped my lips at the close proximity they where sitting.

_"Whats your problem?" Quil asked narrowing his eyes._

_"Nothing." I grunted shaking my head, I had to get my thoughts straightened._

_"Hey you guys!" Embry yelled._

_"Hey." Quil and I replied in unison._

_"We're not eating outside." Embry questioned confused._

_"Em, dk you know how cold it is outside?" Quil asked rolling his eyes._

_"Does it matter?" Embry retorted lowering his voice, "we're werewolves, it's not like it affects us?"_

_"Look dim wit incase you forgot we're supposed to be keeping it a secret and a group of teenage boys sitting outside in forty degree weather is NOT normal." Quil hissed matter-of-factly._

_"What ever." Embry murmured rolling his eyes._

_I shook my head in shame, how is it that we're all best friends it a mystery waiting to be solve. I slowly walked over to the table where the half my pack brothers where sitting, I didn't bother to look at Leah afraid that I wouldn't be able to control myself from looking stupid. I tuned out to whatever was said to consumed in my thoughts when Leah asked everyone a question glancing at me._

_"Why are you guys here?" she growled out frustrated, I kept my eyes on my tray not meeting her stare, Paul smirked wrapping his arms around her making my blood boil._

_Who does he think he is? he has no right to touch what's min-_

_'She's not yours anymore Jacob, Renesmee's your everything, remember that!' I clenched my jaw._

_Again, why can't I have one peaceful day without this voice in my head?_

_Why did I get paired with the dumb one? hell I could've had one of the nerds, at least they knew I wasn't real- but noo! I had to be paired with a boy who shares a mind with five annoying, stupid, dumbass friends! woo that felt good The inner voice vented._

_I groaned, fuck my life!_

_'You've already fucked it up enough' inner voice snarled._

_I felt my eyes narrow as I watched Paul wrap his arms around Leah. MY Leah._

_'NOT YOURS DIM-WIT!' My inner voice once again interupts._

_I could feel that I was on the verge of phasing and I'm pretty sure Quil and Embry did to, because they got up in a flash and litteraly shoved me outside._

_"Whats going on Jake?" Embry asked, I had to give it to the kid he may have been dumb but he was brave._

_"What are you talking about." I grunted through clenched teeth and fist's._

_"Your not in control Jacob, your 'always' in control." Embry stated._

_I mutter something about not getting enough sleep pouncing into the woods, not caring that I had just ripped my clothes running full speed. No where in paticular, just ran, and it felt good to finally get rid of all the voices and thoughts-_

_I whined as I came back to reality._

_'Why does fate hate me?'_

_'Jus' 'cause it can' 'he' mocked._

_I growled phasing back._

_'Ha!'_

_'Still here Jake, you can't get rid of me, i'm your conscious for Pete's Sake!'_

_Frustrated I ran a hand through my hair sighing. Hopefully they're still sitting with Leah and Kimberly -I think her name was- at lunch._

_I sighed again jumping into the shower, letting the warm water muster its way around my muscles._

_My fist banged against the wall as I thought of Leah's face when I told her-_

_'My life is fucked', I grunted._

_'You got that right', 'that voice'_ huffed

**Alrighty first authors note :) Please review! and thank NaeNaeLu Best Beta EVER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love my Beta!**

** NaeNaeLu you rock girly!**

Seth's P.O.V

"What are you wearing?!" I asked as my sister made her way down the stairs.

"Clothes Seth, chill." Leah huffed rolling her eyes. Leah was wearing a purple laced halter tank top that was hanging dangerously low showing more cleavage than necessary.

But what caught my attention was the white mini-skirt she was wearing that showed her curves and long russet legs- and what the hell am I saying?

"Go change Leah." I growled narrowing my eyes.

"And why in the world would I listen to my _little_ brother." She scoffed putting an emphasis on the word little.

"Leah, you know how the guys are, they are hormonal freaks and- are you doing this because of what happened with Jacob?" I asked, immediately regretting it. My mind wandered to this morning when Jake had phased, he thought he was the only one but I was there and I heard _and_ saw everything.

Me telling this to Leah _was not_ helping Jake's case.

"H- he told you?" She whispered, I shook my head frantically causing her eyes to narrow.

_Think Seth think!_

_"You talk in your sle_ep" I spoke slowly trying to figure out words along the way, remembering how Leah literally narrate her dreams aloud.

She looks relived as she blew out a breath, "Oh."

"C'mon let's go to school." She smiled grabbing her keys and walking out.

I sighed closing the door behind me walking to the car sliding in.

That was close.

My sister doesn't know about shape-shifters, I mean it's a secret plus the weight of the alpha command Sam put us under keeps me from telling my sister, no matter how many times I try to go around it I could never say or write the words. Theres only a handful of us that really know, it consists of the Cullens, the elders and our imprints and Bella.

I had no imprint so I could only talk about it in front of my mom, the elders or my pack brothers.

I glanced over at Leah as sped off towards school with a frown of frustration on her russet face. _'But not the person I want to know."_

Leah's P.O.V

_'I never talk in my sleep! little liar!'_ I thought parking in the schools parking lot next to a Black rabbit.

_'God dammit, if only Seth wouldn't have lied, I would've been paying attention! I would've avoided parking next to Jacob Black!_' I thought gripping the steering wheel.

_'Now or never Leah,'_ my conscience reminded me, to say the least, I loved her, besides Seth and Kim, inner voice was my best friend, I know, crazy right? but her attitude- well our attitude, keeps me going, keeps the anger twirling within me in different directions but stopping to balance me out. Am I confusing? because I just confused myself.

_'I get it, now get ya' ass up and start moving, we got a show to pull off!'_ she demanded, if she were real she'll be stomping her paws- yeah in my mind she'll always pop up as wolf.

_'She-wolf bitch, get it right!'_ my- she-wolf bitch hissed. _'No, it's she-wolf, the bitch was directed towards you'_ she snorted.

_'Ew, you better not have gotten snort in my-'_

_'Your what brain? bitch please, I'm your conscience, and my sneeze is a blessing ahh-choo'_

I think I just got burned by my conscience?

"Hello? Leah are you getting out or what?" Seth asked annoyed.

Right. I check my hair in the mirror one more time and stepped out, I felt people staring at me as I got out of the car.

"Damn girl, you lookin' finee." A guy yelled, I flicked him off as I made my way to Kim- but slowed when I saw a bunch of boys sitting down next to her bored.

I'm starting to get fucking annoyed with them hanging out around us- as in me and Kimmy.

None of them notice me at first, not even Kim who is having an intense conversation with Jared. "Why the fuck are you guys in my spot?" I growled clenching my jaw.

Every single one of their jaws drop. I snorted, but smirked noticing Jacob staring.

_'It's show time!'_

I briefly glanced at Jacob snorting before stepping closer to Paul.

"Paul." I whispered bringing my mouth to his ear, holding his chin with my thumb and pointer finger closing his mouth. "Your gonna catch flies." I smirk.

Each one of them immediately close their jaws when I hear my voice.

"Leah?"

I turn to look at him, "you wanna catch flies to, Black?

"You wish Clearwater." He smirked.

_Now Leah! Do it!_

"Says the person with the boner. C'mon Lahoote you walking me to class?" I snickered grabbing Paul's arm winking at a blushing Jacob.

_'Woot, Woot, that's my girl, now shake that ass, and show me what you're working with'_ she laughed, I strutted in my black peep-toe pumps, and extra effect swinging my hips.

I heard someone say _ohh_!', and another say '_burned_', as I walked down the hall with Paul.

I knew that was gonna leave a mark on his ego, but I felt a little bummed that Jake wasn't the one to walk me to class.

_'Well that's what he gets, fucker needs to learn. Now, time for the hard part, push them tits up, and muster up all your courage and ask for Paul's help, 'cuz i'm out!_'

That little bitch!

"What bitch?" Paul asked confused.

"Whaa?" dammit, if I talk aloud, I'm pretty sure I talk in my sleep now!

"You said that sneaky little-"

"Okay, Jeez, I get it!" I exclaimed stopping him from finishing the sentence, I blew out a breath, using all my strength to push him into the secluded room, which had to be the fuck room- your very own stereotypical Janitor's closet.

"Whoa, all you had to was ask Clearwater, if you want the _D_ just ask!" he smirked holding my hands.

My everlasting scowl appeared on my face making him chuckle. "That's not what I want asshole."

He stopped chuckling to give me a confuse look- I'll never say it aloud- but his look was so adorable. "What do you want?"

I sighed pacing the small room feeling claustrophobic, my hands began to sweet and my heart rate increased. Holy shit I was having an anxiety attack.

"Leah, calm down, what's wrong?" he asked holding me in place, I turned around facing the wall, so only he could see my back.

"I want you to help me make Jacob Black jealous Lahoote," I whispered, I winced hearing my voice crack. He didn't reply making the anxiety creep back in.

Oh hell, what if he rejects the idea? would he tell Jacob? laugh at me and call me stupid for thinking he'll take my side over his friend? Or would-

"Deal."

I'm sure I was sweating like a hooker in a confession room ready to lay out all her sins. He agreed. Holy shit he agreed.

"Real-" the cocky son-of-a- bitch interrupted two days in a row.

"One condition," he smirked.

I nodded my head cautiously, "What?"

"You do whatever I say, and when I say it with no questions asked." he paused shaking his head."Or arguments."

I scoffed rolling my eyes, like I'll agree to that, there's always Quil, and Embry, no way was she going after Jared, I won't pull a Emily. But Quil and Embry are his friends wouldn't it seem suspicious?

"What do you say, Lee-lee?" his smug smile made me grabbed his hand and hiss out the words I'd hope will get me what I wanted.

"Deal, you three inched Barney dick."

"Nah, more like Jonah Falcon-" I cut him off walking out of the closet.

"That was just wrong," I grumbled as people stared at me, I smirked.

_Jacob Black your ass it mine!_


	5. Chapter 5

Leah's P.O.V _

A smile was plastered on my face as I flicked the fifteenth boy today who commented on my ass. I heard him slap his friend's hand smiling cocky as he walked behind me.

"Where you going?" he asked trailing beside me, I rolled my eyes holding my middle finger up silently telling him to fuck off, I didn't look at him, no need to, i've seen every boy in this school and none of them can compare to my- I mean the guys.

_'Dammi Lee, already claiming them as your own?' she-wolf bitch huffed. ' It's not- fuck it why do I even try?'_

_'How dare you leave me hanging, then return and act like that never happened? you know what how about you leave me alone' _I hissed.

"When did I leave you?" the boy muttered confused.

_'Stupid, told you to stop talking to yourself!'_

'What? you never said that!?' I exclaimed in disbelief.

"You know what, I'm gonna leave." The boy next to me grumbled quickly shuffling back to his friends, I heard him from afar telling his friends that I was a crazy hot chick with huge tits and and ass.

"Fucking bastard," I whispered underneath my breath entering the cafeteria, I skipped walking to the line heading to the table hoping to tell Kim about my day but instead clenched my jaw stomp my foot as I saw that the guys where sitting there like yesterday. I blew out a breath slowly walking over but stopped when I felt an arm go around my shoulder.

"Let the game begin Clearwater," Paul's deep voice spoke making me cringe with pleasure. "Ah, I see I have an effect on you, wonder what else I could do?" he smirked pinching the side of my breast, my lips pressed together in a thin line holding in the moan I wanted to release.

I slapped his hand glaring daggers at him,"would you stop it, people are whispering rumors already about us fucking like rabbits in the Janitor's closet." I huffed, his face turned red as he burst out laughing clutching his stomach.

I knew this would be his reaction. Paul was a 6-foot giant, dark russet skin, buzzed cut jet black hair that ladies love to pull when close to having a mind blowin' orgasm, then falling to sleep staring into those playful teasing brown eyes.

_'Boy, those images and feelings were mind blowing, back in the old'en day hun Lee?'_ she- wolf bitch snickered, I blush remembering the nights when I would sneak over to Paul's house and we'll fuck like rabbits 'till we were interrupted.

"Ah, I see you remember those days?" Paul laughed softly grabbing her hand, we were halfway to the table, I huffed annoyed that people kept glancing back every once an awhile looking at me and Paul holding hands.

"I'm a 'bout to blow," I grumbled breathing out, they were all annoying me with their nosy as questioning stares.

"Eh, don't worry about them, their just shocked to see the two hottest people in this school holding hands," he winked.

I pretended to think pulling a look of frustration and confusion on my face."Nope, sorry to say sweetie but we both know who's the hottest out of the both of us." I nodded pointing towards me.

'Bitch please, your crumbs compared to his nuts."

_'What?'_

_'Again! why do I even try?' she-wolf huffed. 'Finally, at least something is going right!'_

"Whatever Clearwater, I taught you how to do half the stunts in th-" I punched him in his stomach making him groan in pain as I happily skipped over to Kim giving her a hug.

"Hey Lee," she giggled squeezing me back, her face was flush making me squint my eyes accusingly at Jared.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

He flinched looking at me confused," do what? I just got here!" he grumbled looking back and forth between me and Kim.

"Then why is her face flushed? that only happ-" my sentence was cut short when a hand was put over my mouth, I slowly turned my head to look at a tomato-faced Kimberly. "Never mind."

"Has anyone seen Seth?" Quil asked looking at the empty seat next to him.

I smirked as I saw Seth storming over to the table angrily pushing his chair back. I covered my smirk but masking it with a look of worry. "What's the matter?"

He looked up to glare at me before shaking his head muttering under his breath. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalant feeling a nudge under the table.

He'll come around in one...two...thre-

"I was so close to getting a kiss from Arikara today, then out of nowhere Mr. Hale comes over telling us we have detention for performing PDA in the hall way. Well excuse me if I want to grope my girlfriend!" Seth ranted annoyed.

"Personal digital assistance?" Embry asked confused, I turned to slap in his before, only stopping when Quil asked a question.

"Pretty damn accurate?"

_'How in the hell did they make it to their junior year?' she- wolf muttered._

_'Like hell I know!'_

"Aw, Seth, sucks for you, I was planning on taking you to the movies," I chuckled shaking my head.

"No way, Leah please don't leave me here, I'll have to walk home, and I want to see that new movie." he added quickly sitting up.

"I'm not going to sit in my car for an hour waiting for you to leave detention, it's your fault for showing public display of affection," I replied looking at Quil and Embry.

"Pleasee?"

"No."

"Pleasee!?"

"No!"

"Pwease-" Jacob cut Seth off by clamping his hand over his mouth staring at me.

"For christ sakes Leah, just take the damn kid!" he exclaimed, everyone looked at our table curios as to what was going on.

I blew out a breath," no."

I looked up at the teacher watching us closely."Aw, come on Leah, look at the poor boy!" Kim mumbled, I looked at her annoyed.

"But-"

"Here's your brother," Kim whispered. I looked at the teacher making sure he was looking before turning back to Seth.

"Fine, but I'm not staying outside for an hour." I mumbled, blinking my eyes. 'Please forgive me this!' 'Leah, I swear you bet not do what-'

I licked my lips grabbing Kim's head smashing my lips to her's making her gasp surprised, I slid my tongue in getting no response back from her.

I pulled away laughing so hard that I had to clutch my stomach, her face was and her neck were red." Cherry, my favorite," I mumbled licking my lips.

The boys stood up clapping their hands as Kim repeatedly started hitting my with her notebook. The teacher came to our table red as a tomato looking at all of us.

"Detention after school all of you." He shrieked stomping back over to his corner, I shrugged my shoulder as the boys continued laughing not caring that they had to be held hostage after school.

"Aw, dammit I have patrol tonight!" Quil grumbled, Kim and I narrowed our eyes confused?

"Is that what people calls work today?" Kim spoke slowly.

All six boys briefly glanced at Quil glaring, making him flinch and now his head, now I will never know why I decided to do this, but I quickly sat up defending Quil, I'm blaming his wounded look.

"Don't do that, it was a slip up, everyone has slip up once in a while." I hissed winking at a smiling Quil.

To me Quil was five-year old caged in a sixteen year old's body, in fact, they all reminded me of children in a teenaged bodies, just banging to get out.

"It was a slip up that shouldn't..." I locked eyes with Jacob giving him a cold stare making him trail off forgetting his sentence.

"We have work after school to, dammit, Sam's..." Jared coughed at the end seeing my wince. Samuel still was a sore topic, I'm over him yeah, but that doesn't mean memories won't go away.

_Ah, come on mate! how many times must I repeat me self? never mention his name!"_

_'Since when did you start talking british? and I'm pretty sure they don't talk like that.'_ I dead-panned.

_'How would you know? you haven't even met a british bad- and don't say Harry Potter or anything related, just because you've read the books doesn't mean you know him dimwit!"_ She-wolf hissed.

_'I wasn't going to say anything...'_ I mumbled narrowing my eyes, there was an awkward silence until she spoke.

_'Oh, I- uh, pay attention to them not me!'_ she spat disappearing.

I sighed lonely as the small gray wolf disappeared out of my head.

"What's wrong, you've sat there sighing for the past three minutes?" Kimberly asked not looking me in the eyes.

"Uh, nothing, just thinking," I mumbled giving her a small smile, Kim shrugged her shoulder's turning back around to continue her conversation with Jared.

I sat back scowling as Paul's hands kept rubbing up and down my thigh, I had to suppress a gasp as his hands gently tugged the bottom of my shirt.

"What are-" he smirked at me, shaking his head. "Whaa?" I dragged out as his hands traced my belly button.

Jared gave me a confused stare before shrugging looking intently at a rumbling Kim. Quil and Embry continued to look at me amused.

_"Uh, why are they looking over here? it's ruining the fucking mood!'_ she- wolf snarled, I huffed giving them an icy glare, they shivered looking back down.

I grabbed Paul's hand from over the table smacking it away shaking my head. Before he could open his mouth the bell rung making me run out of the cafeteria in a fast retreat.

"God dammit, now I'm fucking horny!" I grumbled.

:: Two hours later (Detention) ::

Two more minutes left and we can all leave, we had to stay an extra hour since Paul decided to be a dumbass making us late.

_'Look at Jacob's lips, aw, he's sleeping.' She- wolf sighed._

_'..'_

_'Sorry, uh, caught up in the moment, won't happen again!'_ she clarified clearing her throat.

I huffed begrudgingly taking a peek at Jake, sure enough he was leaning his head in his palm with his eyes shut looking peaceful. A small smile appeared on my face as I watched him sleep. He was goddess, dark russet skin, warm chocolate-brown eyes, with an amazing body that could rival Samuel's- but not Paul's.

I shook my head back to my scowl, I clenched my jaw glaring at the hand slowly three and the timer buzzed off.

"Hope, I don't have to see you all again," Mr. Mayne grunted straightening his clothes as he watched us leave.

Seth and Kimberly walked with me towards my car as the others followed laughing whatever they did in detention. I finally reached my Ford Ranger pressing the button that unlocked the door silently climbing in. After my dad died, he saved up some money in three different back accounts for my mom, Seth, and I, we weren't rich nor where we poor mainly in the middle... if that even made sense?

'Mkay, just finish with what you were saying so we _could talk about important things, like for instance, Kim inviting the boys to come with us to the movies.'_ She- wolf growled.

I looked at Kim seeing her lips moving hearing the last words that left her mouth."Just follow us,"

"What the hell, no! Seth is enough!" glaring at my best friend.

"Leah, that wasn't nice," Kimberly hissed pinching my arm, I winced clenching my jaw, K turned my head ready to tell them to fuck off but caught Paul's amused smirk.

"Drive Leah," I pressed my lips together forming a thin line.

_'Just had to shake hands with the fucker, if only you would've listened to me you wouldn't have to worry about a bunch of hot, hormonal, fuckers coming with us to the movies."_

_'What? I did listen to you, you're the reason were in this mess!"_ I snarled.

_'You talk too much, shut up!"_

_'Stupid mutt," I grumbled._

_'I know I am, but what are you?" she smirked_.

I huffed ignoring the comment pressing the gas. I just hope nothing goes wrong!


	6. Chapter 6

Leah's P.O.V

I huffed glaring at the road ahead of me, I quickly looked at Kimberly snorting.

_'Sorry to tell you this, but this girls needs her ass whooped! Who in the hell told her to invite THEM?" She-wolf roared, I nodded my head agreeing with her_.

_'Agree. But look at her? She's so fragile, who would want to hurt such a frag-'_

_'You bitch, you want to hit her- hell slap her around a few times, let her know to keep her mouth shut!_'

_'But, she's my best friend, only friend,'_ I murmured sighing.

_'The hell? I'm your best friend and only friend, you talk to me more than her! I'm offended, I'll see you later, I have to think about where we stand now,"_ she-wolf growled, it would've intimidated me, but I've heard it enough times to know she's all bark and no bite- literally.

"Look, it's Paul," Kim giggled giving Paul a small smile, he nodded his head not looking her way as our eyes locked.

"Bastard!" I snarled clenching my jaw.

He rolled his eyes pulling to a stop as the light changed to red , "Wanna race Clearwater?" He asked.

"Won't it hurt your ego when you lose?" I smirked.

"_If_ I lose. Besides we're all racing." I looked next to me and saw Jared beaming at a blushing Kim. Behind him were Quil and Embry, Paul was on the side of me which could only mean-

_'He brought her?!'_ She-wolf growled.

Guess who's here? No, not the Easter Bunny (though I'll prefer him over this wanna-be the princess)_._

It had to be the girl that's in my way of getting a certain someone to fall into my trap. Rene-fucking- Esmee!

"So, whatdya say Clearwater? Paul grinned.

I got out off my car and yelled gaining attention from the three cars on the side of me and Paul.

"Last one there pays for everything."

I quickly hopped back in my car and buckled up.

"We better win Leah." Seth exclaimed firmly pressing his palms together muttering non-sense. "God, please keep me alive and I'll stop committing of masturbation."

"God gone whip 'yo ass! ." I laughed as the light flicked to yellow, sixteen seconds later the light turns to green and we all speed off.

"Floor it!" Seth screamed, I floored the accelerator and my truck sped forward.

"What now bitches?!" I exclaimed throwing my left hand in the air fist pumping, I looked at my rear-view mirror grinning at Jacob and Quil's truck.

Paul floored his car speeding and passing me up smirking.

_'Listen bitch, we have no money,at all, you better win this damn things, pull a fucking Dom and floor this bitch!'_ She-wolf growled, adrenaline rushed through my body making me feel like I was high.

"Sum of a bitch!" I yelled frustrated pressing the pedal down harder, seconds later I saw a smirking Jacob beside me.

_'Oh, hell no, is he smirking at us? Time for plan B, cross over, now, before Quil and Embry catch up!' She-wolf exclaimed._

I stomp down on the pedal smirking as my truck flew forward. I looked to my left and seeing an entrance to the parking lot. Looking behind me in the rear-view mirror I saw Quil and Embry struggling to catch up.

I swerve into the lot and screech to a stop quickly jumping out laughing hysterically.

"Boo-Yah! Who's talking shit now? Oh, me! Looks like I shattered a few ego's, and pride." I bragged a few scoffs were heard as the door opened and Seth jumped out kissing the floor.

"Oh, thank you Jesus I'll never do it again!" He murmured shakily.

Laughing Paul stepped out of the car with a grin on his face. "Alright, alright you win." He winked kissing my cheek, I playfully glared before chuckling.

What can I say? The boy's a charmer.

Jacob and Renesmee climb out of the rabbit meeting each other half-way to hold hands. "I have never, and I mean never, seen a girl drive like that before." Jacob laughed making my heart speed up.

Jared ran out of the car with a look of horror plastered on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked observing a greenish looking Kim.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Kim coughed slapping his hands away.

We watch as Embry pulled into the lot shaking our heads smugly.

"Looks like Quil's paying." I smirked at the car chugging towards us with a flat tire, Quil parked stepping out.

"Your one crazy bitch Leah." Quil huffed admiration and amazement clouding his eyes.

"Thats because she's MY bitch." Paul smirked lazily throwing his arm around my shoulder sighing.

"You wish hoe."I say playfully slapping his arm. Paul grabs my hand and we entwine our fingers. I look over at a glaring Jacob and smirked.

"What?" Paul asked glancing at a Jacob.

"Rene-f-Esme" I spoke catching my self in time from saying what I actually thought. "Ah, I think you need to tighten your leash, might not know, he might end up wandering around." I joked smirking at Jacob.

"Hm, least I have something to hold on to." I heard her faintly whispered words clenching my jaw.

_'Hold up, don't get mad, just calm down, don't let her get to you,'_ She- wolf spoke gently.

I huffed annoyed. "I guess they were right, you should join the NBA." I nodded shrugging my shoulders.

_'Please don't say it, that comeback never made anyone laugh.'_ She-wolf whined.

_'Oh, hush, you told me it!'_

"What?" Renesmee asked confused.

I sighed feigning sadness." You know? The National Bitch Association." She stepped forward clenching her fist as Jacob pulled her back whispering in her ear.

"Calm down, Ness."

_'What the fuck?! He's taking her side?!' I hissed._

_'Don't worry about it, let the fucker do what ever he wants, we'll have our pleasure when he's on his knees begging for your forgiveness."_

Paul wraps his arms around my waist breathing against my neck. "Calm down Lee, We'll get back at them don't worry, you don't wanna do anything stupid right now," I closed my eyes and melting in his arms. I sighed.

_'Wrong face! Stupid dumb-ass, you slippin',' she-wolf hissed._

_'What did I do wrong now?'_

_'You where imagining Jacob holding you... Jakes holding __**her**__, Paul is the one holding you.'_ She huffed rolling her eyes.

_'So? Sue me! You've had your slip up's so why can't I have mine?'_ I asked.

_'I thought you didn't like this guy? Didn't you spend summer plotting ways to get back at him? So why worry about him holding another girl that's not you? Taking her side instead of yours? Or imaging his face_?

_'I hesitate to articulate in fear I may deviate upon the highest degree of accuracy.'_ I huffed.

"What the hell does that mean?" Embry asked tilting his head.

_The hell I know_.

Paul chuckled laying his head on my shoulder. "My girl's a fucking genius,"

"Stop, your embarrassing me," I laughed playfully pouting.

"I'm embarrassing? That's an understatement of the month!" Paul exclaimed chuckling.

"You guys ready to blow up Quils wallet?" Embry asked changing the subject.

I nod making my way to the window "What are we watching?" I asked.

Everyone started arguing over what to watch, I rolled my eyes waiting for everyone to shut up, minutes later they realised I was waiting for them to shut up and quiet down.

"Okay they're playing three different movies. Each movie is 10-15 minutes apart how about we go where ever we want to go."

"Talk about an Alpha." Jared snickered, all the guys -including Renesmee - laughed, while Kim and I stared confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked clenching her fist, I mentally chuckled.

She had a habit of clenching her fist and tapping her foot when she was angry, I only picked this up five times, she rarely gets mad but when she does its like letting a rabbit pumped up on ecstasy on the loose.

Never judge her because she's quiet, and shy, no one plans a murder out loud!

"Nothing, nothing at all." Jared explains nonchalantly. I raised my eyebrows at my brother but he just shrugged looking down.

"Whatever, all in favor of Magic Mike?" Kim, Jared, and Embry raised there hands.

"Okay...Quil wallet." I commanded, sighing annoyed when he slowly pulled his out wallet.

"Three tickets to Magic Mike please." I told the guy at the window who was staring at my chest.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Paul snarled glaring at the teenaged boy through the window, we where the only ones in line.

"Uh, I- nothing, she had something on her shirt," I sighed pitying the boy.

"Really? you don't expect me to believe that do you?" Paul snorted.

"Paul, were not together, stop acting like your my boyfriend." I sighed rolling my eyes.

_'Yet, he's not your boyfriend yet, you have three weeks to make everyone believe he's yours- a certain person actually,"_ she-wolf chuckled darkly.

_'Where have you come from? The planet of bitchness?'_ I asked, it was a rhetorical question since I knew where she came from.

_'Nope, you bought me here, made me, this is what you want me to be, you could say we somehow share a mind, fifty percent is mine, while twenty percent is yours._'

_'Did you just call me stupid?"_

"What? I - I didn't say anything, I was telling your boyfriend where the theater is." The boy behind the window stuttered.

"Sweetie, he isn't my boyfriend," I laughed grinning.

"Sorry, I - I just-"

"Please stop thinking," I quickly spoke cutting him off from further embarrassment.

"Okay," he whispered focusing his attention on the register, everyone wandered around walking to the I stayed leaning over the counter.

"What's your name?" I asked smiling. The little boy screamed innocence as I looked him over.

He was Quileute, black hair, brown eyes, russet skin and I'm guessing probably 6 feet. He looked back up fiddling with his name tag.

"Collin Littlesea, I go to your school." I tilted my head to the side smiling.

"I knew I've seen you from somewhere, you and that kid Brady are always together, he's your best friend right?" I asked making conversation.

"Since birth," Collin laughed.

I looked at the clock frowning, I wanted to stay and talk to Collin, something about him made she-wolf sigh in content.

_'Uh, my conscience is a pervert,"_ I groaned.

_'What? No I'm not, he's just so fragile looking, makes me sad.'_ She whispered sadly.

_'He doesn't look sad, more like embarrassed.'_

_'If only you could see what I see- or should I say let yourself see what I see.'_

I frowned confused, '_what do you mean let myself see why you see?'_

"Hun? What are you talking about?" Collin asked confused.

That awkward moment when your caught talking to yourself.

"Forget what I said, look the movie is about to start, I'll see you around Collin Littlesea. " I shuffled to the people forming a circle laughing.

I quickly turned around shocked to see Collin already looking at me." I forgot to tell you my name," I chuckled.

"Don't worry, I know who you are, Miss. Leah Clearwater," he smiled waving his massive hand.

"See you around." I walled back to the group ignoring their questioning stares.

"Who was that?" Kim asked snaking her arm around mines.

"Collin Littlesea, he goes to our school," I mumbled walking to the theatre we were told to go to.

"Wow, Leah Clearwater making new friends, on her own? Have we been invaded with Aliens? Oh my god-"

"Kimberley, shut the hell up, your freaking out over nothing."

She nodded her head breathing in and out, I heard laughter and looked up to see a bunch of girls walking over to us- well the boys specifically.

"Hey, where are you boys heading off to?" One girl spoke shifting her weight to her right leg placing her hand on her hip.

I rolled my eyes shaking my head. "Here we go," I murmured grabbing Kim's hand un-clenching them.

Here's one of those rare moments when she gets mad.

"There coming with us," Renesmee spoke quietly squeezing Jacob's hand.

_'Do you smell that? I smell... Wait I smell fear?' She- wolf mumbled._

_'How do you smell fear?'_

_'Like I said, you'll only be able to use your senses like me if you will yourself to try.'_

"Leah? What? Your gonna keep them all to yourself?" I sighed confused, how did this girl know my name?

"Seems like our memories together have vanished eh?" Her voice sounded oddly familiar, l walked close to the girl only standing about a good three inches taller than her.

She huffed taking off her hoodie smirking at me, her eyes held happiness and anger.

I clenched my hands glaring at my once best-friend. "Melanie, what the hell are you doing here?" I looked at the girls behind her searching for Melanie's twin Phoebe.

Melanie and her twin Phoebe were two inseparable sisters always seen with each other, even though their names and personality our distinct they still won't leave each other's side.

"Lee, nice seeing you again," Phoebe laughed skipping over to wrap her hands around my waist, I glared at the little thing stepping back.

"When did you both get back?" I asked closing my eyes.

The first time they left they came back with bruises covering every inch of their body, they where never home and always seem to avoid me, so when they left a second time in eighth grade I didn't care, I slammed the door in their faces laughing at the shocked looks on their face.

"Last night, and boy, do I have a lot of surprises to unravel," Melanie spoke smugly, her name meant dark and fitted her personality to the T, while Phoebe's meant light and I'm guessing that you know that her personality would be... well opposite of Melanie's.

"Whatever they are, make sure I'm not involved, I don't won't anything to so with you two," I huffed storming off.

But sheesh, its fucking hard dramatically leaving the scene in fucking heels!

_'Leah! What the hell? Why would you do that? You know how Melanie is, she won't leave you alone, telling her to is like telling the Devil to shake hands with god!' She-wolf hissed pacing._

_"Can you sit still? Your giving me a headache!'_

_'Yeah, well welcome to the club, were gonna be getting a lot lately, might as well sign a membership.'_

I rolled my eyes at she- wolf, but winced when I felt my stomach twist and heard her groan a sudden jolt of pain in my chest made me groan and cringed. I clenched my teeth together trying to forget about it. I look around in search of Paul but whimpered seeing Jacob and Rene-fucking-esmee sucking faces by the wall.

Another pain went through me, except this one almost brought me to my knees. "Fuck." I muttered under my breath trying calm my breathing.

Everyone were to busy talking to each other to notice my pain. Shaking my head I stumbled to the closest bathroom rushing into the biggest stall checking each one making sure no one wad in there. Feeling safe I closed the door locking it behind me falling to my knees.

"Stop," I grunted.

A pair of feet appeared in front of my stall, another pain rippled through my chest. I stared at the persons feet bitterly. Why did I ever let them into ny life? Why couldn't I see the evil they possessed? Why did I have to be involved in their shit?

Why did I make them a promise?

"Please, stop."

"."

"I'm begging you," I whispered.

My shoulders shook as Kim nudged me. I slowly looked back at her confused. How did she get here? I looked around me noticing we were in the lobby getting ready to walk in. Maybe I just spaced out?

"Leah? Are you okay, you've been silent this whole time?" Kim asked frowning, all eyes were focused on me.

"Yeah, I'm okay... I was just thinking about something I forgot." I mumbled monotonous.

"Sis, your eyes are bloodshot," Seth whispered.

"What-" a mirror was shoved in my face by Kim as she made me look in my reflection. I blinked staring at my eyes. I wasn't spacing out, that pain was real, I was in the bathroom on my knees begging someone to stop.

I blanked any information I had on my face giving them all a cold look." I'm fine."

They didn't deserve any emotion, how can they call me their '_friend_' when they don't notice me in pain?'

_'Fake, their all fake that's why,'_ she-wolf growled.

I walked in front of everyone entering the theater, but skidded to a stop seeing Melanie smirking my way and a guilty Phoebe.

Dark; light.

Evil; Good

The Devil's child; God's child.

Melanie and Phoebe were sisters by blood, but were born differently. They were unique, dangerously unique. Same parents but different destinies. Both had different purposes to this world, they were meant to hate each other but yet, they love each other.

Their owners want them to keep balanced, between things but with different intentions.

And sadly, I was wrapped in the middle.

Melanie was giving me a warning, a warning a can't refuse. I had to be involved in their crap since I made a promise.

I would help them through the good and bad, happy and sad. But I grew up when they left, I didn't believe in promises once Sam broke my heart.

But did I have a choice? No, and it's my fault.

"Come on let's go," I sighed bitterly walking in to the theater.

My life just turned upside down- again, the break- up with Sam, plan to make Jacob plead for my forgiveness.

And now the involvement with Satan and God's children.

_'Yeah, our life is fucked, you just have to meet the wrong people!'_

_'For once I agree with you,"_

I'll always get myself into fucked up situations, even if I try not to.

_'Karma's a bitch,_'

**Review please XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Melanie P.O.V

Melanie looked at nothing as she tapped her fingers on the wooden desk in front of her, Leah's words rung in her bell-like an alarm bell buzzing repeatedly trying to wake her up, only instead, it was annoying her.

Her mind played the scene over again, making her relive the pain she inflicted on her dearest friend. Shaking her head she stomped through the corridors scowling at the empty rooms. Why live in a huge house if don't have visitors? Most 'friends' she has only know what she told them.

'We came from the south, deep south, Louisiana. Our family sent us up here to.. to see things differently, find things that'll help us improve our futures." Melanie snorted talking to a friend.

It was true, Melanie came from the south, way down south that humans called Hell. But Phoebe descended from Heaven bringing the light to earth as Melanie but the dark.

Melanie turned the corner sharply slamming the doors open. She sniffed the air smiling as the scent of books hit her nose. She came for one thing, and that thing will help her try to figure out what the words meant and how it was connected to someone close to her.

Sighing, Melanie lightly trailed her finger across the books stopping at book that held her attention.

The black heavy book collected dust over the past eighteen years; waiting for her. Melanie quickly grabbed the book walking to the desk placing it gently on the table, closing her eyes she blew coughing when the dust flew off.

Leah Clearwater, the title read in cursive writing. This book held every information about Leah Clearwater from her birth to her death. Melanie chuckled darkly opening the first page.

_Birth: January 23, 1994_

_Age: Eighteen_

_Death: December 30, 2015_

_An ancient and eternal struggle for truth, shall be fought on Terrestrial land, for the servitude and allegiance, of a species created at God's command._

_Wisdom has won the war, but the fruit of her labor is yet to be seen; for when infinite enemies meet, on the prophecy's hill, the promised peak._

_The liberated spirits, they shall purge, from the Universe the Demiurge._

Melanie read the words over twice before picking it up flinging it across the room with a roar.

She didn't know what it meant, and her friend didn't have much time. Quickly walking back to the book she dropped it on the table opening it back to the page that made her weep in side.

_Spouse: Jacob Black_

_Child: Sarah Harriet Black_

Her friend had a future and sadly she would die before she could have a glance at it.

Melanie shook her head clenching her jaw. If only she could figure out with these words mean- what they stand for, she could help Leah.

But the words she spoke ranged through her head.

'Whatever you have planned, make sure I'm not involved-' How were they suppose to help her if she didn't want anything to do with them?

"Sister, we'll be alright, in time we'll find what we want. We just have to be patient." Phoebe murmured standing in the doorway.

She felt her sister's worry and rushed over to see what was the matter, only to see her glaring at the book that'll lead them to their death or victory.

"That's what I'm afraid of Phi, we don't have that much time, it keeps changing, whatever she's doing keeps rotating her future." Melanie hissed.

"Sister, let her have her time, she's human. What do you expect, we've come from different lives unlike her. You hell me heaven. We have different situations to deal with like being patient and waiting for her to see that she needs us." Phoebe whispered frowning.

The last part made her heart twist, they had to wait for her to come to them. It couldn't be the other way around like they hoped, she'll probably run off- like they did to her multiple times, but they had to their weren't any but's for the topic.

"And how long will that be Phoebe? A year, maybe more? She's stubborn, but unfortunately, stubbornness isn't going to keep her alive!" Melanie yelled.

Phoebe shook her head sadly walking out, her sister had no patience. Considering that she's a demon child, who would put it past her?

Even though the thought their friend dying because of some ancient prophecy, Phoebe knew they only way to get through this was to be patient. And patience was what she'd give.


End file.
